The Last Night You'll Spend Alone
by Inanis Incedeco
Summary: Leliana and her Warden spend their first night together.
1. Innocence

_Author's Note: Was prompted for me: The First Night of Leliana and her Warden together._

 _If you want to prompt me with anything, please feel free to leave a review, send me a PM or look for greyassassin24 on Tumblr and click on the Prompts tab._

Leliana motioned over, and Mara almost ran over to her side. They had hardly spoken since Marjoline, and Mara had been forced to go into the Deep Roads without Leliana, afraid of infecting her with the curse that haunted the Wardens. With all that was in their way, it had been an agonizing month where they hadn't spoken more than a few sentences.

"Yes, Leli?" Mara asked, trying to smile warmly at the Bard.

I've just been thinking." She said, motioning for the Warden to sit beside her. "It has been quite some time since I left the cloister in Lothering." She wrapped her arms around Mara, making the Warden giggle, and cuddle closer. "I walked where the Maker led me, and I have been rewarded for my faith. I found _you_."

Mara giggled again. "So I'm a gift from the Maker now, am I?

"Well of course you are." Leliana kissed her on the cheek. "After all, who else could have made such a perfect, beautiful young woman, and set us on the same path."

Mara hugged Leliana closely. "I'm glad that our paths have led us to each other."

"You don't know how it makes me feel to hear you say that." Leliana purred, and turned her head over, kissing Mara's temple. "But now... I think I might turn in early. I can't help but think of how _soft_ and _warm_ my bedroll is."

Mara's face scrunched up, and she turned to face Leliana. "You don't want to keep talking?" She asked, sounding disappointed.

Leliana smiled. "Oh, of course I do." She giggled. "You know that I _enjoy_ your company, but it's rather chilly, and I would _much_ rather _unwind_ in my bed."

The Warden let go Leliana, a disappointed look on her face. "Well, a-alright then. Sweet dreams, sweet girl. I guess I'll go and write in my journal for a minute."

Leliana rolled her eyes and sat up fully. "I didn't know that you kept a journal, or wrote in a regularly." She said, still in a purring tone, but slightly more annoyed. Had seduction always been this hard?

"I do. I write down thoughts, or ideas for potions, sometimes stories. Mostly just anything that's running through my head."

"Well, perhaps you could bring it to my tent, and I could watch you write in it. I could give suggestions." Leliana purred, fixing her hair with a hand, and puffing her lips. _"Dear_ _est_ _journal, Leliana has shown much affection for me. She has even asked me to bed with her._ _Alas, such subtlety is lost on me._ "

Mara's eyes flew open at that. "W-w-wait... w-what?"

Leliana strode to Mara, swaying her hips as she did so, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Ooh, now she gets it."

"W-wow, y-y-you want to..." Mara was blushing furiously, and she looked down in embarrassment. "N-no one's ever asked me to... wow, is it hot out here?"

"Dearest, it's winter in the Frostback Mountains."

"R-right." She looked up, her midnight blue eyes massive, with a childlike curiosity behind them. "A-are you sure about this?"

"Oh, don't second guess me." Leliana growled playfully. "It's most unbecoming." She turned, taking Mara's hand in hers. "Come here, and no arguing this time."

Mara stood, but shook her head. "I haven't... I've never..." She swallowed hard, keeping Leliana's gaze locked in her own. "I don't want to disappoint you. I can't live up to any expectations y-"

Leliana leaned in and kissed the Warden on the lips, silencing her protests immediately. "My dearest," She whispered in Mara's ear, feeling the mage's shivering give way to a stock still pose immediately. "You are already everything I have ever dreamed of, my ideal partner."

"Me?" Mara asked with a broken voice, and Leliana nodded.

"Of course, _mon cœur_. You are kind, selfless, a guardian. You protect others without a thought to yourself, you are _genuine_ with people, you are a healer." She kissed Mara on the cheek. "You're perfect."

A smile broke out like a wildfire across Mara's face, and tears of joy welled in her eyes. She clasped Leliana's face, a hand on either cheek, and cried out.

"I love you!"

"I love you too." Leliana whispered with a full, loving heart, and reached down, gathering up Mara's legs, and hoisting her up, holding her Warden up. "Come with me, I want to show you how much."

Mara nodded, throwing her arms around Leliana's neck. "I... I-I don't know anything about..." She lowered her voice out of embarrassment. "Sex." She whispered. "But I-I'll do anything you tell me to."

"I'll teach you." Leliana promised, holding Mara tight. "I'll show you everything."

Leliana carried Mara to her tent, earning a look from Mara's Mabari, Duncan, but every one else was asleep. The dog followed the two of them in, earning a breathy laugh from Leliana.

"Boy," Mara said in a commanding, unamused voice when Leliana set her down. "You can't sleep with me tonight." Duncan whimpered, but Mara crossed her arms. "I mean it. You're not going to watch us make love. Go help Alistair with guard duty, or let Wynne wash you, or... something, but you can't be in here tonight." Duncan whimpered, but left anyway. Mara smiled, and rested her head on Leliana's shoulder. "Silly dog."

"Let's just hope that he's our only unexpected visitor tonight." Leliana cooed, wrapping an arm around Mara's waist, and another on her breast. "I'd _hate_ for someone else to watch you lose your virginity."

Mara gasped, and shivered pleasantly under Leliana's touch. "I... I only-only want... _you_ to see that."

" _Precisely_." Leliana purred, and lowered her other hand, unbuckling Mara's belt. "Are you ready?"

Mara nodded. "P-please, my sweet."

Leliana leaned into her ear, and whispered into it in a sultry, seductive voice.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Mara swallowed hard, and turned her head, shivering when she saw Leliana's feral, hungry gaze. "Please," She whispered desperately, her mouth completely dry. "Please, Leliana, I-I... I need you t-too..." She breathed in hard, biting on her lips."T-touch me."

Leliana giggled at her Warden's awkwardness, and hooked her fingers into both her waistband, and her frilly panties. With a single, smooth motion, she pulled them down around her ankles. Standing back up, she slipped her hands under Mara's shirt, pulling it up, and over her head, leaving her wearing only her combat breast binder.

Reaching behind Mara, she slipped that off too, leaving her standing almost stark-naked, with her leggings around her ankles. The Warden shivered, but Leliana steadied her, wrapping Mara in a warm embrace.

"You're beautiful." Leliana spoke, the words sliding from her lips.

"T-thank you." Mara whispered, grasping Leliana's cheek. "Yo-you're more beautiful." She was shaking so much, they were both certain that her legs would give out at any moment.

"Mara?" Leliana asked quietly, with a soothing caress across her chest. "Are you nervous?" Mara nodded. "Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no!" Mara shrieked, twisting out of Leliana's grasp, turning to face her head on. "I want this, I-I do. It's just that... this is my first time and, I...you make me feel..." She paused, blushing hard. "Please, don't stop."

Leliana leaned in, and kissed her Warden, nibbling on her lips, eliciting a moan from her, and she trailed her tongue inside, making Mara gasp. Smiling at her advantage, Leliana slowly took Mara off of her feet, taking on the Warden's weight, and slowly lowering her to the bedroll beneath them.

Sliding off the boots, Leliana brought Mara to completely nudity with a slip of her hands, taking the Warden's leggings away, tossing them aside. She lifted Mara's leg, and slowly dragged her tongue across the bottom of it, making Mara gasp, and shiver. Leliana giggled, and took a single toe into her mouth, making Mara cry out softly.

"Do you like that, _m'amie_?" Leliana purred, holding her Warden's awe-filled gaze. Mara nodded. "Do you _love_ having me play with your pretty little feet?" Another nod. "After the Blight ends, I am going to forbid you from wearing boots. It's criminal, keeping these pretty little feet all caged up."

Mara giggled. "I assume that you... _fascination_ with my feet isn't a... normal thing." She teased.

Leliana giggled back, treating her Warden to another lick along the foot. "Well of course it is. Maybe it's not _common_ , but it's certainly normal, especially when in the presence of such beauty." She kissed her new-lover's toes one by one. "Such pretty feet..."

Leliana stood up, leaving her Warden on the bedroll. "Now, would you like to see _me_?" Mara nodded with enthusiasm, excited to see more.

Slipping her shirt over her head, Leliana tossed it aside carelessly, piling it on top of Mara's leggings. Underneath was a black, lacy breastband, holding up her generous cleavage.

She giggled playfully at Mara's gasp of approval, and removed the thin lace, tossing it in the pile before taking her pants and small clothes in another single motion.

Now Leliana felt awkward. She had been naked with other people, of course, and her figure was probably the entire reason that Marjoline had taken her as a lover, but that had been before, when she was just a cute Orlesian bard with blue eyes and a saucy smile. Before the torture, before the Chantry fasts, before the Blight. What would Mara think of her?

She sat there for several moments that dragged themselves into an eternity, letting Mara gaze up at her, her incredible blue eyes gazing at her soul. "Wow." She whispered after a moment in a reverent quiet. "You are... so, so _beautiful_ , Leliana. T-there's no Ferelden word for just how... _transcendent_ you are."

Leliana smiled shyly, spurred on by her lover's reaction to her scarred, abused body. "Je t'aime."

Mara shook her head lightly, still smiling widely. "I have no idea what that means but, coming from your lips, it sounds absolutely perfect."

Leliana got on her hands and knees, crawling on top of her Warden, and whispered. "It means that you drive me wild and give me light in my heart. That you make me feel so incredibly loved and accepted."

Mara nodded enthusiastically, well aware of how very warm Leliana's skin was on hers, how soft her words felt when spoken onto her naked skin, the warm breath wrapping itself across her skin.

"So tell me," Leliana purred, licking Mara's collarbone. "Is there anything... special you want me to do to you?"

"W-what do you mean?" She stammered, eyes closed in excitement at Leliana's caress.

Leliana giggled. "You know." She cupped Mara's breast, making her cry out in pleasure, the taut nub tightening. "Anything special you want me to do to you, any part of you that you want me to take special care of, or any part of _my_ body you want me to use?"

Mara shook her head vehemently, biting down on her lip. "N-no, I've n-never... I don't know anything about my body, or... or what feels good when you touch it."

"Hmm..." Leliana made a thoughtful noise. "I shall have to educate you all about a woman's body."

Mara smirked. "I'll... I'll do anything you say."

"So innocent..." She purred, licking her lips with a flick of the tip of her tongue. "So trusting... I could do anything I like to you right now."

"Th-that's what I'm hoping for."

Leliana smiled, kissed the Warden, sliding her tongue into Mara's mouth, and the younger woman moaned gently. With a wild smile, Leliana lowered her head, and cupped Mara's breast, making the mage cry out sharply.

With a smile, Leliana's lips joined her hand, kissing the underside of her breast before slipping upwards, lavishing her tongue across Mara's exposed nipple. The areola became taut and hard under her lover's mouth, becoming an erect nub inside of Leliana's mouth.

Leliana met Mara's eyes, and gave her a cheeky wink, which made the mage giggle in delight as Leliana teased her breasts, a hand trailing to her other breast and kneading it.

Mara's heart was pounding like a drum in her heart, and she felt like it might stop at any moment. Even once they had begun their relationship, the Warden had never dared to so much as dream of this moment. She had never thought that the cute, saucy Orlesian girl with a heart of gold would ever be hers, especially like this.

And she desperately wanted to please Leliana, to encourage her newfound lover not to grow bored.

"Leliana." She moaned slowly. Their eyes met, and she moaned again in pleasure, waves of love flowing over her. "'Show me h... how to... please you."

Leliana giggled. "Wouldn't you rather I please you first?" With that she lowered a hand, rubbing Mara's maidenhood, while simultaneously sucking at her breast.

Mara gasped and shivered. "I... I want... to see you... o-o-o..." She couldn't even finish her sentence, her mind was so hazed in pleasure.

Leliana smiled gently, knowing the feeling that Mara was having. She let go of Mara's breast, making a pop noise as she released the nipple. "Oh, you will." She promised. "But first, I want to watch _you_ come."

And by the looks of it, neither of them would have to wait very long. Mara's thighs were already sweating and trembling, and Leliana had only rubbed her out so far. She couldn't even imagine how powerful her orgasm would be when she began licking the Mage. If she so much as tried to fist the poor girl...

She lowered herself, and tasted Mara's chest, flicking her tongue into her lover's cute little navel, and went from rubbing Mara to pushing inside of her with two fingers.

Mara shrieked in pleasure as Leliana penetrated her, and cried her lover's name when the fingers inside of her sex twisted and drove themselves deeper.

"Oh god... oh my god, Leliana, my dearest, my sweet, make me scream!" Mara cried loudly, her hips thrashing.

Like a wave of cold water, realization dawned on Leliana that Mara's cries were only the beginning of her pleasure, and soon they would begin to wake the camp.

"Dearest," Leliana whispered, stopping her fingers where they were. "You'll wake everyone with your screams."

Mara sighed and gasped. "I'm sorry. I-I can't... help myself."

Leliana thought for a moment, holding her Warden in a suspenseful limbo where her fingers were inside but not moving at all.

"You promised to do anything for me, no?" She asked after a moment.

Mara nodded. "I'd do anything. _Anything_."

Leliana pulled her fingers out and began licking them clean of the Warden's juices, and Mara cried out in longing, feeling completely empty and devoid without her lover inside of her.

The Warden groaned as she was left pleasure-less, Leliana deliberately dragging out the moment by licking her fingers clean, slowly burning her with her own desires.

"My goodness." Leliana giggled. "You are impatient."

"It felt so good." Mara whimpered, resisting every urge in her body to reach down and touch herself.

"Why the rush?" Leliana winked. "You don't have anywhere better to be, do you?"

Mara shook her head vehemently. "Of course not, my love. I just want to... come for you, is all."

"Well I'm afraid that I'm the kind of girl that likes to tease you endlessly before I let you climax." She winked again. "You're a screamer, aren't you?"

Mara licked her lips. "I don't know. I've never done this with anyone before. I-I've... touched myself before." She looked down, almost ashamed. "Usually to you." She raised her eyes a little, and met Leliana's sultry smile. "But, back in the Circle, since we lived in dormitories, I would always stuff my mouth with my pillow so I wouldn't wake anyone."

"Well, we're about to do that again so you don't wake our companions." She leaned over, and reached into their pile of crumpled clothes, and pulled out her exact implement.

"Open your mouth."

Mara complied, and Leliana slowly put her waded up panties into the Warden's mouth. "There, this should keep you quiet."

Mara tried to say something, but the gag in her mouth made it come out as a muffled grunt, and Leliana giggled again. "See? It works perfectly." She nodded, and Leliana put a soft hand on her chest, pushing the Warden back down onto her back. "Now," Her voice was low and throaty. "Lay down and enjoy yourself."

Leliana began pushing inside of Mara, feeling her tight little internal walls mold around her fingers. "You're so tight." Leliana cooed, twisting her hand again, basking in how ready the Warden was for her pleasure. "I wonder how no one has ever tried to feel them before me."

Mara tried to respond, but her waded up panties stopped the words dead in her mouth.

"What was that, _m'amie_?" Mara moaned into her small clothes again. "Was that 'I love you'?" Mara grunted. "I love you too, mon ange."

She lowered herself, and lavished her perfectly pink tongue across her lover's sex. Mara made a muffled shriek, and Leliana smiled, dragging her tongue across the wet slit, and took that tiny little bundle of nerves into her mouth.

Mara cried in pleasure into her gag, her hips jerking in time to Leliana's ministrations, waves and waves of her juices covering Leliana's hands and into the Bard's mouth.

Her orgasm wasn't far.

Leliana curled her fingers, and found that wonderful little rough spot of skin inside of every woman, and she could hear the scream on Mara's lips that died when it reached her wet, lacy panties.

"I love seeing you like this." Leliana murmured, her eyes fixed on the wetness of her lover. "Desperate and begging for me." Mara groaned again, begging as loudly as she could. "Do you want it?"

Mara bit hard into her gag, and the only response Leliana got was the vibrating in Mara's chest that confirmed that she was trying to talk.

"Let it come, my angel." She groaned again. ""Shush, my lover. Let Auntie Leliana take care of you."

Seeing her Warden like this, practically crying in pleasure, her orgasmic juices covering Leliana's hand and the bedroll beneath them, Leliana felt a sudden rush to see her lover orgasm, and hard.

And she knew just how to make the innocent little girl do that.

She twisted her hand inside of Mara, and added two fingers inside of the increasingly tight sex, and then slipped her finger in. Mara screamed, and both of them were thankful for the gag.

Leliana pushed up and inside of Mara. Now every part of Mara was convulsing, her hips thrusting in a wanton act pleasure, her head thrashing in a pulse of desire.

"My love, are you ready to come for your mistress?" Leliana purred, her own chest heaving in pure desire, and Mara screamed again.

Leliana pushed her hand in faster and faster, lowering her head to suck on her clit again, her fist finding ever single last point of pleasure inside of the younger woman. The inner muscles of Mara started to flutter, and the Orlesian knew what that meant.

"Let go." Leliana murmured breathlessly as she released Mara's clit. "Come for me."

Mara's walls shut completely, pushing Leliana's hand out, and her whole body shook incredibly hard, every last part of her thrashing and sweating as she screamed her lungs out. Her hips jerked forward, and clear liquid squirted out of her sex and onto Leliana's face.

Leliana sat up, and smelled the juices on her arm before she gingerly began to lick her fingers clean.

It took several minutes for Mara to cease shaking and unarch her back, and Leliana leaned forward, pulling the panties out of her lovers mouth, and threw them aside. They were completely soaked in her saliva now, although they still weren't as wet as her womanhood.

"Oh... oh Le... Leliana. Oh my god..." She moaned.

Leliana giggled, and planted the most gentle of kisses on her lover's forehead. "I love you, my angel."

"I... I love you... more."

She shook her head. "Oh, my silly little Warden."

Mara smiled weakly, aftershocks of her orgasm still ravishing her body. "Gi... give me a minute, love."

Leliana quirked an eyebrow. "A minute for what?"

"I... I want to touch you... next."

Leliana giggled, and shook her head. "Oh, my angel."


	2. Empathy

_Author's note: Second Chapter was prompted for me to see a second chapter where Mara makes love to Leliana. I had originally planned for the original to be a one shot, but I felt uncomfortable making a whole new story for what felt closer to a second chapter._

 _Also, this chapter is based highly around Mara having Pure Empathy. While I think I do a good job of describing it, that probably feels like it came out of nowhere unless you read my story Faith From Ashes, a Origins novelization that delves further into it._

 _If you wish to prompt me with a story, please feel free to leave a review, send me a PM, or search for "greyassassin24" on Tumblr and click on the prompts tab at the top.  
_

* * *

As the trembling stopped, Mara reached out her hands to grasp at her Leliana, who returned her embrace in earnest, the silliest smile on her face for having pleasured her Warden.

"You are perfect." Mara whispered through the silky strands of Leliana's hair. Her smooth, creamy skin slid against her own as they clung to one another, both attempting to somehow get closer to their lover. She could hear a muffled whimper as she pressed herself firmly against Leliana's body, her hands pawing at the older and more experienced woman's back. Her lover's own hands were moving tantalisingly over her now, moving with as much expertise as they had when they had stroked her before, one gripping the back of her neck while the other slid down between her shoulder blades. With a salacious smile, Leliana dragged her fingernails across the skin of Mara's neck, making her shiver and murmur in approval.

Leliana reluctantly pulled back and levelled her gaze with Mara's, looking deep into her eyes. The mage girl almost lost the thought she'd been trying to form speak; the intensity that decorated the bright blue eyes of her newfound lover making her heart pound. Shaking her head a little to clear her mind, she peered back at her lover, steadying herself as she spoke.

"Come here, my love."

Leliana smiled and leaned in closer, her nostrils flared momentarily as her pupils dilated, ready to have herself remade with her new lover, one who cared for her. Mara swallowed hard as she felt a flutter in her stomach, taking in a deep breath, readying herself to open herself up to the woman on a physical, mental and spiritual level.

Mara was unique. Leliana would tell you that based on her virtues of her massive heart of gold and her sweet, caring words, and others would tell you that based on her actions to protect everyone in the world around her, even those who attempted to kill her. But there was something else about her. She had what can best be described as "Pure empathy". She could assume the point of view of other people, even those that scared her. She became so close to other people, that she often couldn't tell the difference between her and whoever she felt. Sometimes it even felt like they were doing the same things at different times.

It was both a gift and a curse. It allowed her to be both empathetic and coercive when she needed to be, but it was also hurt her in so many ways, how she could no longer feel herself and how others could hurt her using that same bond. But right now, all she could feel was Leliana. All in the world that existed was the Bard. She could feel Leliana's mind, the emotions in her skin. And it was beautiful.

She had touched Leliana's mind before, to know her companions betters and to know how best to ease their pain, especially in the aftermath of Marjoline's betrayal, but she had done so with the utmost control, careful that their bond should only hurt her if it had to hurt anyone. But here and now, nothing had to be kept from one another. They were of one mind right now, and that was all that needed to be.

"You are mine." She whispered, laying a finger over Leliana's lips when she tried to speak. She could feel every last one of Leliana's emotions, and she knew exactly what to say. "Hush, sweetness. Just listen. There's a good girl. Just relax. There's nothing outside of this tent, alright? No Blight, no Wardens. There's nothing, except for you, and me. Me, and you."

Leliana swallowed hard and rested her forehead against Mara's, heart pounding heavily in her chest. Her voice was so soft, so warm, so loving. And she believed every word with every fibre in her being. Nothing else. Just love.

She was relaxed completely now, and Mara's mind slipped into hers almost against her will. Pressing her palms more firmly against Leliana's back, she closed her eyes and became one with her lover, cutting off her senses to the outside world. The tent around them, the cold winter's breeze, the blankets beneath them; all began to fade away, until there was nothing but them, until there was no difference between the two women.

She could feel her mind brush against her lover's at first, her consciousness finding little resistance as she slipped past the defences that lay there, their minds becoming one. The process didn't work both ways: Leliana was still every bit herself as she ever had been, but Mara's psyche melded around hers, seeing the world through the lens of Leliana's eyes, feeling everything her Bard was feeling, hungering for every last one of the Orlesian girl's desires.

In the next moment she found herself gasping as she experienced each of Leliana's nerves surge into life, a myriad of new sensations flooding her mind. Mara could feel no difference between the them. Normally such a feeling terrified her, becoming someone else in her own mind, but here and now it was nothing but a blessing, the greatest gift she could ever have wanted for.

She could feel Leliana trembling ever so slightly, able to feel both her and the Commander's emotions swirling inside her in a torrent of raw energy and she found it almost overwhelming. Excitement, arousal, affection, insecurity, wonder, shyness, desire; they melded together into one.

"I love you."

Mara's mind shivered at Leliana's words, feeling them whisper into her very soul louder than her ears. She could feel the swelling of Leliana's heart in her own chest, both racing to meet one another as they held one another. Mara had already been pleasured, and that was over now. Now it was time for Leliana to be the only woman in the whole of the world.

She groaned at an unfamiliar sinking pit in her chest, and she realised she was experiencing Leliana's pure arousal. The muscles tensed there and she could feel a faint throbbing, hear it in her spirit. Not only did it effect her own body in the same way that it did for Leliana, it brought with it the irresistible compulsion to feel more of her lover against her, to move against her, to reach some glorious height that she instinctively yearned for, thought she had no idea if it was for herself or for Leliana that she desired it.. Before she could contemplate who's it could be and realize that she didn't care in the slightest, Leliana's lips were upon hers, moving with such searing fervour that she felt as thought the whole of the world might melt away in a moment.

A wet tongue pushed its way into her mouth and brushed against her own, sending a jolt of pleasure down her spine, the feeling intensified due to the bond they now shared. She could feel her muscles weakening with each caress of Leliana's tongue, the pleasure doubled for feeling the pleasure that her own tongue brought to Leliana alongside that which Leliana brought to her.

Mara clutched at Leliana, their lips still sliding against each other's with increasing urgency, before the mage pulled back. She could feel Leliana's confusion in her own mind, before she flipped the Orlesian onto her back, pressing her into the bedroll beneath. She gasped and looked up at Mara with wide eyes. Mara smirked down at her lover, knowing both the surprise and arousal that action had caused within her, the emotions echoing within her own mind. She realized that mage's intention, she propped herself up onto her elbows and crawled backwards onto the bed, leading Mara, until her head hovered above a pillow.

The positioning gave Mara a perfect view of the Bard now and she took a moment to let her eyes roam over naked curves. She sensed her lover's embarrassment at being inspected in her vulnerable state, feeling… weak, scared, ugly.

"Leliana." She whispered, feeling the words echo within her own mind. "You are the single most beautiful woman in the entirety of the world."

And it was true, beyond her limited capacity of words. Leliana was transcendently gorgeous, the form beneath her making for an awe-inspiring view. From the soft swell of her breasts and the flat stomach, to the patch of fiery red hair between her legs and her toned thighs. Mara had an uncontrollable, primal, irresistible _need_ that demanded for her to touch every part of the womanly figure beneath her, to burn the memory of her into her own senses, into her very nerves. She wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as she lived.

She felt uncomfortable through Leliana under her own intense gaze, so she slowly moved forwards, lowering one knee to the bed before sliding it up alongside her lover's legs. Edging herself closer to the Bard, she placed both hands on the bed beside a pale waist and continued forwards. She could see her lover's chest rise and fall more quickly now, as well as feel the building anticipation that knotted under Leliana's stomach that she shared. Sliding her other leg in between Leliana's, she pushed it slowly up to her pelvis, their skin sliding against each other's, causing Mara's pulse to quicken. Every feeling and emotion was shared between them, and it was the most erotic moment in the whole of her life.

When her thigh brushed against the apex of Leliana's legs, she watched as her lover's eyes squeezed shut and she arched her back slowly, groaning in pleasure. Mara could feel the shock of pleasure the act had caused, biting her lip at the pleasure that she and Leliana shared, feeling her own thigh against the womanhood that their senses shared and it made her hesitate for a moment, unsure of herself. Blue eyes appeared once more, darker than before, and a shaky breath escaped her lips. Mara continued moving up her lover's body, dipping her hip slightly as she went to add a little more pressure to Leliana. Trembling hands found her back and she lowered herself fully onto the heated body beneath her.

The sheer sensual power of that one experience was enough to ignite every one of her nerves into a rapturous crescendo. Her senses were overwhelmed for a moment but she soon realised that Leliana was reaching up to flip her and switch their positions, the thoughts of the Bard to pleasure her once more echoing in her head. Mara raised an eyebrow down at her, the emotion building in her chest like an unstoppable torrent of water. She knew the Bard could feel it too but she seemed more in control than the mage was, more used to this exploration of one another's bodies, of this shared emotion. But this was Leliana's turn, and she would make the Bard bow.

Mara grasped Leliana's hands that had moved to flip her, and pinned them above the Bard's head before closed the gap between their lips once more, initiating a heated kiss as she gripped her lover's shoulders firmly. Leliana groaned at the show of power and fell once more onto the bed beneath before she began to move against her love, her hips rocking slowly and deliberately and Mara could feel the moisture on her thigh. The scent of her lover's arousal reached her nose now, adding to the dizzying heights of intoxication that she felt being so close to her. Lifting her knee slightly back up to meet Leliana's womanhood, Mara was rewarded with a low moan from her lover and an increase in her rocking.

Leliana was becoming louder in her mind now, brief glimpses of thoughts and emotions surging through her consciousness as their bond grew stronger, feasting on their shared emotion. Mara willingly allowed herself to relinquish whatever insignificant she retained of the joining so she could relish in the unifying pleasure that passed between them. She had never completely given up control, and there was entirely the possibility that she would cease to be herself and become entirely Leliana, or even Tranquil, but it didn't matter. She needed the Bard.

Teeth grazed lips and fingernails scraped against skin as their movements became more urgent, more needy. Even in her submissive position, Leliana took control of the rhythm of their bodies, the bucking of her hips becoming more pronounced as one of her hands slid down Mara's side and back up again, briefly grasping at her arse before moving back up.

Breaking the kiss once more, Mara dipped her head down to press her lips to Leliana's neck, the heat of her mouth sending a shiver throughout their body. She found herself rocking her own hips in a unified harmony with her lover, her thigh ground against Leliana's groin, the damp curls there tickling her skin slightly. She could feel an energy building up within her lover and the faster they moved, the more intense it grew. Her nerves tingled every time the Bard slid against her body and her heart pounded loudly in her chest, matching the beating of the one who lay beneath her.

"You are mine."

Mara wasn't sure which one of them said it, and it didn't matter. Leliana nipped gently at the skin beneath her lips and Mara whimpered softly as those strong, powerful hands slid down her lover's back to the curve of her arse. She rested her hands there, enjoying the feeling of how Mara's muscles tensed and relaxed with each buck. Leliana panted against Mara's neck, each short breath punctuated with a flick of her tongue or a caress of her lips. The Bard gripped her lover's behind and pulled her more forcefully against her thigh, receiving a satisfying groan in response.

She could feel Leliana's muscles weakening and her arms shook slightly from holding up her own weight while being assaulted with so many exhilarating sensations all at once. Mara could feel the pleasure pulsing from her lover's groin, the building wetness there, the growing tension in her gut and the glimmer of bliss that shot through each of her nerves from the bond. There was a heavy urge for release, and it told Mara that her lover would lose control soon, that the increasingly erratic rocking of her hips would tip her over and she gave a desperate hiss of pleasure knowing that she would be the cause of it.

Mara groaned, utterly enveloped into Leliana's consciousness, their thoughts and feelings so intricately entwined that she was completely unable to hear or feel anything but their unity. Something in Leliana knew what Mara was doing and it excited her, causing her to push the mage's upper torso off of hers and arched her back, effectively forcing her to slide slowly up the Bard thighs until their hips met. Mara's breathing hitched as she felt her lover's eyes roll back in her head for a moment and her own matched in kind.

With a pleasured hiss, Mara reached up with one hand to cup Leliana's breast, the erect nipple straining against her palm as her own grew in tandem. A sound caught in the Orlesian's throat, her arms giving out beneath her as she fell onto the bedroll beneath. She arched further into Mara's touch, her hips meeting with those of the mage more and more frequently. That incredible flush had spread down Leliana's cheeks and down her neck to touch her chest, contrasting wonderfully with the normally creamy white flesh.

The temperature had risen between them so much that beads of sweat now clung to both of their bodies, a thin film of perspiration collecting on Leliana's upper lip and peppering her forehead, gasping for air. Mara gently applied pressure on her lover's breast, feeling it's longing need to be touched, squeezing it before brushing the pad of her thumb across the pert nipple. The woman that lay wonderfully beneath her flinched and shuddered slightly as Mara lowered herself onto the Bard once more, eyes shut tightly as they rocked against one another.

Leliana desperately clutched at the bedsheets beneath them, the sensations coursing through he and Mara, forcing her to buck and grind with a needy, hungry ferocity. She lifted her free leg over her lover's hip now, her calf pressed firmly against the mage's behind and guiding her pelvis into a more concentrated rhythm. From the way Mara huffed against her neck, she could tell the action was approved of. Streaks of light crept in around the edge of her vision as they both became increasingly overwhelmed by the bonding.

Each meeting of their skin left a shock of euphoria that pulsed utterly throughout Leliana's body, thus moving through Mara in turn, each caress of breath against flesh caused a sense of contentment to ebb and flow through their entire being. The swell of raw emotion within her pushed a wanton moan that Leliana matched even louder, her excitement flaring. The others might hear them, but the thought didn't even cross their minds, so utterly absorbed into one another. A whimper came soon after and Mara could feel the words of love that Leliana tried to utter, but wouldn't escape her throat.

Allowing her hands to roam over tense shoulders, Leliana dragged her nails across Mara's skin, receiving more whimpers in response. Short bursts of air brushed against her ear and the tightness in her lover's muscles wouldn't stop gorwing. With the little coherency she had left, Mara knew that the woman underneath her needed release, and she needed it now. She turned her head towards Leliana with what little sense of herself she had left, her lips briefly caressing the clammy skin at the human's hairline.

As their hips sped in one last push for release, Mara caught a glimpse of Leliana eyes as she lifted her head momentarily. The woman's brow was creased and there was a vulnerability in her blue, a window into the most hidden of places that Leliana had kept so hidden and secret since her betrayal, now fully visible for the first time since they had been repressed. It took her breath away. Leliana tried to turn her head away, utterly embarrassed and scared, but Mara lifted a hand to caress her cheek, keeping her head held high. There was nothing to be worried about, no fears, no worries. Just love between two women.

"Let go."

It was the only piece of herself that she had left, the will to say that, but it was enough. The words triggered something deep in Leliana, crying out as she lifted her thigh upwards abruptly, helpless to stop what was coming, sucking in a breath suddenly as her muscles tensed and her body was rocked by tremors, now screaming. The pleasure was symbiotic, and Mara screamed in tandem, the orgasm tearing her apart as well, the shreds of light dancing about the edge of her consciousness now erupted and engulfed her completely. Her body was consumed by an indescribable sensation of floating and yet falling at the same time, and her heart swelled with love.

The stiffened body in Mara's arms continued to shudder uncontrollably as she, herself, was consumed by the pleasure of that one moment. Every remaining defence that Leliana had, ever pain, every weakness crumbled and Mara felt every part of her being. It was a brief experience but something that left her reeling, as if she had lived her entire life without air and had just taken her first breath.

And she needed more. She didn't just need one breath. She needed to breathe. She needed to gasp from air, to consume it all like a greedy child.

She pushed herself off of Leliana, lowering herself to the Bard's womanhood, who cooed when she felt warm breath touch the trimmed hairs that lay there. Mara felt it on her own womanhood, and licked her lips in anticipation of what was coming.

She dragged her tongue along Leliana's womanhood, and she cried out when she felt the sensitive folds having the moisture taken from them, and Mara groaned when s he felt a tongue on her own womanhood through their shared bond. Both of them were still so incredibly sensitive from their first climax, and it wouldn't take much at all for them to reach a second. She hissed and nibble across the soft hairs, slipped a hand around Leliana's thighs as she drove her head down.

Leliana was turned to simple, incoherent moans and cries as pleasure took her once more. She threaded a hand into Mara's hair and pulled harshly, eliciting a moan from her lover, and the other trailed down to touch her clit, to the source of her arousal. Mara gasped at her own pleasure increased, as Leliana's lips grew even more wet, and she began to devour even more ravenously.

Then she lifted two fingers to Leliana entrance, and pushed inside of her. The damp curls so incredibly wet that it was easy to get inside. Maker, but she was tight. Leliana whimpered in pleasure as Mara's fingers slipped inside, her walls clamping down on the digit as it slid upward.

"More." Leliana gasped, pleading, her sweat-soaked bangs clinging to her forehead. "Add... another finger. P-please."

Mara obeyed without hesitation, knowing the Bard's needs from deep within herself, gradually sliding a third finger into the Orlesian, marvelling at the sensation of Leliana's walls stretching around her. Her movements became more frantic, more harried, but Mara's pleasure made it easy for her to keep up.

Then she nudged Leliana's hand aside with her nose, like a dog, giving her mouth access to that swollen little nub of blood and lust. She sealed her lips around it as her fingers worked their magic, and a muffle moan came from her as the pressure in her chest grew to insufferable heights. Leliana gasped, breathless for a moment as her clit twitched, and then it all came crashing down in a torrent of passion. Her body suddenly went rigid, her legs and arms pushing Mara down as close as possible to her sex, holding her in a surprising vice-like grip as she let out a scream of pure ecstasy.

Mara released Leliana's clit against her will, desperately trying to breathe as her own orgasm took her in shared pleasure. Leliana's hips jerked as she came, clear liquid squirting from her sex, coating Mara's face, who was also squirting in response to Leliana's pleasure.

Leliana collapsed, utterly spent, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Mara retreated back into herself, relieved to find that she still had the capacity to do so, and crawled into Leliana's arms. They lay there for the longest time, unable to move or breathe. Their release, or rather, releases, had now reduced the pair to a tangled mess of limbs and fabric upon the bed. Motionless except for their heaving chests and beating hearts.

Finally Leliana spoke through the silence.

"Oh, my angel." She whispered. "My love. My one and only. That was… amazing. I… didn't know that I could… feel that way."

Mara smiled weakly, exhausted. "I'm glad that you enjoyed." She spoke in a hoarse, distant voice that hadn't been used enough to stay aware. "I've… never done that before. With… anyone."

"I know." murmured Leliana. "But you did amazing. Did you… do your… empathy thing?"

Mara nodded. "Y-yes. I… was inside of you, when you came. It was… amazing."

"Is that… safe?" She asked, somehow finding a way to be worried in her haze of pleasure.

"I don't know." Mara admitted. "But I don't know if I had a choice, to be honest." She reached over and felt Leliana's cheek, giving a gentle caress. "Hush. Don't worry about it."

Leliana smiled. "Well, I guess I can't argue with the result." She smiled, and then relaxed as ordered. It was a hard question, but it was one that could wait until morning, along with all the others.

Her eyes fluttered shut, and sleep quickly claimed both lovers.


End file.
